yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 091
Don't Fear the Reaper, known as The Reaper Of One Turn Kill in the Japanese Version is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki is challenged to a duel by Lucien Grimley from North Academy, who is revealed to be able to use the power of The Grim Reaper to win his Duels, in exchange for his soul. During the Duel, Jaden manages to survive Lucien's One Turn Kill strategy, as Lucien's ace card, "Slash Draw", can destroy all of Jaden's cards and damage Jaden for every card he controls. Jaden later discovers that Lucien had lost faith in his Deck long ago and sold his soul to The Grim Reaper, if the monster spirit helped Lucien win all his Duels. In the end, Lucien loses the Duel, but not before regaining faith in himself, which results in him breaking his deal with The Grim Reaper and deciding to Duel of his own free will. Featured Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Lucien Grimley Jaden's Turn *Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Lucien's Turn *Activates "Temptation of the Goddess", which forces Jaden to reveal his hand. If a Level 4 or below monster is in Jaden's hand, Jaden has to summon it. Jaden reveals "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Burst Impact" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman", and Lucien forces Jaden to summon "Sparkman" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Mischief of the Goddess", which forces Jaden to reveal his hand again. If a Spell Card is in Jaden's hand, Jaden has to set it. Therefore, Jaden sets "Burst Impact". *Activates "Slash Draw". With 4 cards on the field, Lucien can send 4 more cards from the top of his Deck (revealed to be "Reload", "Magical Stone Excavation", "Exchange of the Spirit", and "Big Eye") to the Graveyard and draw 1 more card. If the card he draws is "Slash Draw", he can send it to the Graveyard, Jaden will have all his cards destroyed and lose 1000 Life Points per card sent to the Graveyard. *With "Slash Draw's" effect, Lucien draws another "Slash Draw", so Jaden's "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Elemental Hero Clayman", and his set "Burst Impact" and "Hero Medal" are all destroyed. *However, Jaden is revealed to only have lost 3000 Life Points (Jaden: 1000 LP), because when "Hero Medal" is destroyed, it is shuffled back into Jaden's Deck instead of going to the Graveyard, and then, Jaden can draw 1 new card from his Deck. *Activates "Footsteps of the Goddess", forcing Jaden to summon a monster from his hand, if it has 1500 ATK or less. Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position with its effect. *By activating "Footsteps of the Goddess", Lucien can also summon a monster from his hand in Attack Position, if it has 1500 ATK or less, but that monster cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. He summons "Invincible Demise Lord" (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Jaden's Turn *Activates "Polymerization", which fuses Elemental Heroes "Avian" (on the field) and "Burstinatrix" (in his hand) into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *"Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Invincible Demise Lord" (Lucien: 3200 LP). *"Flame Wingman's" effect triggers, inflicting damage to Lucien equal to the ATK of "Invincible Demise Lord" (Lucien: 1900 LP) *During the End Phase, "Invincible Demise Lord" is re-summoned to the field, with 3000 ATK and immunity to destruction from card effects. Lucien's Turn *Attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" with "Invincible Demise Lord" (Jaden: 100 LP) Jaden's Turn *Normal Summons "Dandylion" (300 ATK / 300 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Lucien's Turn *Activates "Spell Reproduction": By discarding 2 Spell Cards, he can add 1 Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He discards "Book of Taiyou" and "Monster Reincarnation" to add "Slash Draw" to his hand from the Graveyard *Re-activates "Slash Draw": With 3 cards on the field, Lucien can send 3 cards from the top of his Deck ("Mystic Tomato", "Des Feral Imp", and "Book of Moon") to the Graveyard and draw 1 more card. If the card he draws is "Slash Draw", Jaden will have all his cards destroyed and lose 1000 Life Points per card sent to the Graveyard. *Lucien draws a third "Slash Draw" with the effect of his first "Slash Draw" and attempts to destroy "Dandylion" and Jaden's face-down card. *However, Jaden activates "Emergency Evasion", which removes "Dandylion" from play, therefore preventing himself from taking any damage. *Lucien attacks Jaden directly with "Invincible Demise Lord" (which, since it was summoned through its own effect, is immune to "Slash Draw"), but Jaden activates the secondary effect of "Emergency Evasion" and draws 1 card. If the card he draws is the card he removed from play (which was a Monster Card), "Dandylion" will return to the field in Defense Position. If not, the attack goes through normally. *Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos" with the effect of "Emergency Evasion", so "Dandylion" returns to the field in Defense Position. *A replay occurs, and Lucien attacks and destroys "Dandylion" with "Invincible Demise Lord". *"Dandylion's" effect activates, summoning 2 "Fluff Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF each) to Jaden's side of the field. Jaden's Turn *Tributes the 2 "Fluff Tokens" to summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Equips "Neos Force" to "Elemental Hero Neos", who gains 800 additional ATK ("Elemental Hero Neos's" ATK: 3300). *Attacks and destroys "Invincible Demise Lord" with "Elemental Hero Neos" (Lucien: 1600 LP). *"Neos Force" inflicts damage to Lucien equal to the ATK of "Invincible Demise Lord" (Lucien: 0 LP).In the OCG/TCG, "Neos Force" inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK, not the current ATK. *Jaden wins. Errors * In the English version, after Jaden activates the effect of "Hero Medal", he says, "It goes to my hand," instead of the Deck. * Also, Lucien's Life Points are shown at 1900, but after "Invincible Demise Lord" is destroyed, when the actual amount is 1600. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes